ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mermaid (Canon Tale)
The Little Mermaid is a fairy tale recorded by Hans Christian Andersen in 1837 and adapted into a popular Disney animated feature in 1989. It has since been used as inspiration for movies, musicals, and television shows, as well as a statue which can be found in Copenhagen, Denmark. Once Upon a Nightmare sought to adapt the tale with a typical dark twist while maintaining as much of the inspiration as possible. To allow Ariel's player maximum interaction and ease of plotting, it was decided that she would be enslaved to the sea witch rather than losing her voice and being rendered mute. In addition, to help flesh out the mythos of the Maritanis, Eric was included as a Pirate Prince and contender for the Pirate Throne. Recent events with the Ocean Blight have further complicated ocean plotlines while also allowing some Merkind more plotting opportunities. Canon Tale The Walking Starvation was not bound to the land only, soon it began to spread through the seas as well. Triton, the Sea King, waged an all out war against the menace beneath the waves, while the Sea Witch, Ursula, had promised merkind an escape, a way onto land and supposedly away from the Plague, where they would be safe. She would grant them legs in exchange for a simple oath of loyalty, one that accompanied a brand that left them a willing pawn to the Sea Witch’s nefarious plans. Triton’s youngest daughter took the Sea Witch’s deal and ventured onto land. For Ariel, the first demand Ursula placed on her was the order to never to speak of her life as a mermaid, to tell no one of who she truly was, how she came to be on land, or the dangers at sea. Certainly, it would not be the last demand placed upon Ariel...but can there be escape from the Ursula for Ariel or any of the mermaids who sold their souls to the Sea Witch for legs? Desperate to find and save the princess, her dearest friends (also sea creatures) were granted human form by King Triton himself (using the magical trident given to him by the Coming Tide.) It was even rumored amongst merkind and the kingdom of the pirates that at least one of the King's other daughters was also granted legs by the Sea King in a desperate gambit to find Ariel and return her to him safely before it was too late. Canon Characters * Adella - A talented healer and battlefield medic sent as part of a rescue mission to find and save Ariel. * Alana - A rebellious young princess who calls herself a reformist and opposes the merkind caste system. * Andrina - A dutiful young princess who is caught in the midst of political turmoil between those who want to see the caste system abolished and those who do not. * Aquata - Short one sentence description. * Ariel - The youngest of Triton's daughters, her thirst of knowledge about humanity and a one-time encounter with a pirate prince saw her trade her free will to Ursula in exchange for legs. * Arista - A princess and priestess to the Coming Tide, she has powers that are greater than those of her sisters and knows much more about the Blight than others could guess. * Attina - Attina was the eldest of Triton's daughters, and the heir to his throne, she is believed to have been killed during the Ocean Blight. * Eric Flint - The youngest of Flint's sons and the only recognized heir after James Hook was disowned. * Jetsam - Short one sentence description. * Flotsam - Short one sentence description. * Flounder - Ariel's childhood best friend and part of the rescue mission to bring her home. * Sebastian - Triton's trusted adviser, he was sent as a diplomatic envoy to the rescue mission to find and save Ariel. * Scuttle - A former pirate named Ben Gunn, he is insane from years spent alone on Treasure Island and has only just returned to the mainland with a special mermaid's help, sadly he has completely lost his mind. * Triton - The former king of the Merkind, Triton sent a rescue party after his missing daughter and died trying to protect his kingdom from the Blight. * Ursula - Short one sentence description. Original Characters * Isaac - Short one sentence description. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. Related Stories * The Pantheon - The Coming Tide is Ursula's mother and the one who placed the altar on Treasure Island which a pirate must make a vow upon to become Pirate King. * Peter PanPeter Pan (Canon Tale)- Captain Hook is Eric Flint's older brother. * Treasure Island - Captain Flint is Eric Flint's father and Treasure Island is the location the pirates seek to crown a new pirate king.